Shadows of the Past and Present
by mcgirl
Summary: Josh and Abbey do something that has lasting impacts for years to come
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: None of these characters or the show is mine. I am making no profit off of this. The characters I create though are mine.

Summary: This is a Abbey/Josh pairing, Josh/Donna pairing and Jed/Abbey pairing and Charlie/Zoey. Abbey and Josh had an affair that has lasting consequences on the people that that they loved

Other Info: This is an alternate universe story.

2028

Alexandria Bartlet also known as Alex opened a letter sent by her parent's former lawyer. She had asked her sisters if they had gotten a letter from their parent's lawyer but they said no. She sat in her Washington apartment and finally opened the letter.

Dear Alexandria,

Since you are receiving this letter I am dead and you are at least 24 years old. You are my youngest and I love you so much and never think that I loved you less then your other sisters. There are other people that love you to, people that you do not know. Jed is not your father; your father is Josh Lyman. I know what you are thinking about the age difference but that did not matter for us.

I don't want go into graphic details but it lasted for a few months and that was before I found out that I was pregnant. Josh loves you like he loves his other children, even though he has never acknowledged you. He held you when you were a baby and there was joy in his eyes that only a father shows. He once told me that he wanted to shout it to the whole world that Alexandria Catherine Bartlet is his daughter. We knew though that it would hurt our families and most of all you. We did not want to hurt you, we love you. Jed loves you to like you were his own daughter and he never knew any different.

Remember that we will always love you, all three of us for eternity.

Love, Mom

This was the shock of her life and that was even an understatement. Her father was Josh Lyman former President of the United States. She was confused; she was hurt, she was angry, all at once. This was so unfair her dad or at least the man who she thought was her father died when she was fourteen of a sudden heart attack. Her mother died the summer before she went to Harvard.

It was no far. She should have had more times with her mom and the man who raised her. Josh should have come to her after her mother died. They should have told her before now. It was her right after all. She burst into tears, this was so unfair. Her life was falling apart; half of her family was not her biological family. She took a pillow from the couch and threw it against the wall. Alex knew what she had to do she had to call her sister Zoey. She would listen to her and not judge her. Her other sisters might not as be understandable but Zoey always said that she would be there for me. She picked up the phone and called her sister.


	2. Telling Zoey

Disclaimer: None of these characters or the show is mine. I am making no profit off of this. The characters I create though are mine.

Summary: This is a Abbey/Josh pairing, Josh/Donna pairing and Jed/Abbey pairing and Charlie/Zoey. Abbey and Josh had an affair that has lasting consequences on the people that that they loved

Other Info: This is an alternate universe story.

Chapter Two

Zoey and Charlie's house Georgetown.

They heard the phone ring and Charlie went to pick it up. "Hello" he said. "Charlie it's me, the most horrible thing has happened to me. I need to speak to Zoey" she said crying. "I'll get her immediately" Charlie then said "it is Alex do we need to pick you up somewhere." No, I am at home but I need to talk to Zoey." Zoey could tell by Charlie's face that something was wrong.

"Alex, hey what is wrong" Zoey said concerned. "It is awful Zoey, I found out what was in that letter." "What is it, is it bad." I don't want to tell you over the phone. I would rather talk to you in person. Could you come over sometime, it does not have to be tonight though." "I am coming over right now Alex. You just stay at home and I'll be there as soon as I can" she said. "Thanks Zoey" Alexandria said still crying.

"What is wrong with Alex, is she hurt." "I don't know, maybe not physically but mentally she might be. You remember that letter she received it was about that. I've got to go right now," she said practically running out of the door. "Drive careful" Charlie said. "I will" she said. He knew that something was definitely wrong. She tries to hide her emotions and does not want anyone to see it. He knew under that arrogant, stubborn persona that she was a very sweet and kind person.

Zoey made it to Alex's apartment in record time. She parked her car and went upstairs and knocked on her door. When no one answered she opened the door and saw Alex holding an old teddy bear that she had since she was a baby. It hurt Zoey to see her little sister like that. She just wanted to protect her and make her feel better.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally Alex spoke: "you can't tell anyone Zoey, not Liz, Ellie, or Charlie, understand me" she said pleading. "I promise can you tell me about it." Alex was always a person to get straight to the point, at least when she wanted to.

"I am not a Bartlet Zoey, Jed Bartlet is not my dad. Mom said in the letter that she wrote that my father is Josh Lyman. You hate me now don't you" she said bursting into tears once again. "How can you say that I would hate you. You are my little sister, no matter what the circumstances are I still love you and always will. What do you think about this?" "I do not know I just can't think straight right now, everything is coming so fast. My whole life has been a lie." "No it is not a lie you are still our sister and always will be. Think of it as gaining another family, not loosing one. Are you going to talk to Josh about this, try to get to know him a little bit. He is a nice person and will love you no matter what some people think."

"Thanks for talking to me, I really appreciate it. I think that I will talk to him maybe I will call him but I do not know his phone number though. I want to get to know him, maybe I'll even like him." "You've met him before though so you know a little bit about him." "I know but I did not know him as my father, he was just a friend of my parent's."

"I think I have his phone number somewhere in my address book because I know that you cannot just dial the operator or look him up in the phonebook. Do you want me to stay the night. I think Charlie can handle the girls for one night. We could have a girls night out, how does that sound," Zoey said. "I think that I just need to be alone right now. I'll call you tomorrow o.k., thanks for everything" Alex said. "Alright, but if you need anything do not hesitate to call me even if it is 2:00 in the morning" Zoey said. "I love you Alex, never forget that. I will always love we are sisters and will always be sisters and Ellie and Liz will always love you to" Zoey said and left Alex's apartment.


	3. Thinking

Josh Lyman sat in his office, even though he did not work any more. He had left the presidency a few months ago and did not know what to do. He missed working so he decided to write a book. Sam did not think that he could write a book but he could do many things and wanted to prove to Sam that he could. He was not writing his book but instead thinking about his children Noah, Claudia Jean, and his oldest Alexandria who no one knew about except for him and Abbey.

He knew it was Alex's twenty-fourth birthday yesterday. He kept up with all the events in her life. When there was information about her, he would read it. He was so proud of her and knew that Abbey would be proud of her to. She was a political advisor for a high ranking republican senator. He still was amazed how both sides of her family were liberal democrats and Alex was a very conservative republican.

He knew that she would also get a letter from her mother's lawyer explaining that Jed Bartlet was not her biological father. He could not even imagine how hard this was for her. All he wanted to do was go to her apartment and talk to her and protect her like he did his other children. He knew that he could not though if she wanted to see him then she would call or come over to his house. He had given his phone number to Zoey and he knew that she would confide in her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Dad", a girl said who was sixteen said "I'm going out tonight. I just thought I would tell you." She looked at her father and saw the pain on his face. "Dad, is something wrong" Claudia Jean said immediately after she saw his face. "You know you are so much like your mother" Josh said smiling. "Actually I was just reminiscing about my children seeing that they are all grown up now." "Noah is in college but I have two more years left till I go to college."

"What is really bothering you though. You have been acting different lately, distant. We are all concerned about you." "I'm fine, once I see what happens I'll be fine." "What is fine Dad. Is there something that you are not telling us?" "No everything is fine, go have fun tonight but make wise decisions" Josh said. "Thanks, but I am going to find out what it is one way or another. I have noticed during this time of year it seems like you have a lot of regrets and are troubled." "Again I'm fine, go" "Fine" she said leaving the study.


	4. Mysterious Phone call

Saturday 6:00

Zoey had given Alexandria Josh's phone number; all she had to do was call him. The question was could she call him. She was a rational adult she could do this, she was not afraid. She took the piece of paper and dialed his number.

The phone rang and Claudia picked it up. "Hello" she said. Hello, can I please speak to former President Josh Lyman" Alex said. "He is not here right now can I take a message." "No, that is alright I will call him later it is not that important," Alex said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that Claudia," Donna Lyman said. "I do not know she sounded nervous and did not give her name. She said it was not that important, but I think whatever it was it was very important. Do you think she is part of dad's secret" she said. "What do you mean dad's secret, has he told you anything. I know something is wrong with him and he want tell me. It is so frustrating, whatever it is it cannot be that bad, at least hopefully" Donna said.

"I hate to think it but do you think that he is having an affair. I know dad is not like that and would never do that to you. He could be planning a surprise for you, like some jewelry," Claudia said. "I seriously doubt that your father would have an affair. I have known him for awhile and know that he would never have an affair with someone." "Your dad is not like that, he is probably just upset about something.

"Do you know what I also notice he is sad during this time of the year. Do you think that he could have a child somewhere that he has not told us about. It could be his or her birthday and that is why he is sad this time of the year. Could you imagine not being able to see your child because you are such a high-profile person and are married" she said. "You know Claudia you have a vivid imagination sometimes. None of this could possibly happen. If your father had another kid somewhere then he would tell us, or at least he would tell me" Donna said. "I am going to talk to your dad tonight, we all need to know answers" she said walking out of the room.


	5. Donna finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

8:00 Lyman House

Josh arrived home after talking to Sam about his book. "Hey Donna, what have you done tonight." He noticed that she looked mad and was trying to think what he did this time. "A girl called today but she did not give her name or phone-number. I thought that it was unusual for a person to call but not leave a message, it sounded very important and she also sounded nervous. What is it you are hiding Josh, you can tell me" Donna said. "The least you and our children know the better, especially if the press finds out" he said.

She noticed that he said 'our children,' and she thought that it was unusual what other children would he have she thought. "Are you having an affair Josh," she said. "I have not had an affair with someone since we started dating." "You had an affair with someone Josh, when was it, who was it? Was it when you were working for the President? "Let me just say one thing, the secret service is very good about keeping secrets," Josh said. 

Donna's face went pale and she had to sit down. "Are you telling me you had an affair with the first lady and that Alexandria Bartlet is your daughter" Donna said. "That is exactly what I am telling you, Donna. I know she found out yesterday on her 24th birthday because Abbey wrote her a letter explaining it. I thought about quitting after the affair or when I found out that she was pregnant with our child. It was hard Donna not being able to see my daughter every day, which was the hardest part. It only lasted a few months and then it ended .I think that I might have even loved her, but we both knew that it couldn't last. Abbey was the first lady and I was the deputy chief of staff, plus the age difference but it did not matter to us" Josh said pausing and closing his eyes, remembering when she told him that she was pregnant

Flashback  
Abbey knocked on Josh's door and Josh opened the door and she immediately went in. "Abbey what is wrong" Josh said concerned. "I have to tell you something Josh," she said nervously. I went to the doctor yesterday because I had not been feeling well for a couple of weeks. I'm pregnant Josh, with your child," Abbey said. "Are you sure that it is mine, it could be President Bartlet's" Josh said shocked. I am pretty sure it is not Jed's. I am going to pretend it is his and there will not be a scandal. It would not only hurt us, ruin this administration and you politically, but it will ruin our child's life. I will not let that happen Josh, I will not have the public criticize our child and criticize us. Are you angry at me" she said. "I could never be angry at you Abbey, congratulations." He looked at his clock and said "I've got a meeting with the President in two minutes. They will think it is unusual if I do not come. I am sorry to leave, I'll see you later.

Oval Office  
Josh rushed into the oval office hoping he wasn't late. "You're late Josh, Leo said. "You look a little pale Josh, are you alright," the President said. Yes sir, probably just a little cold or something. The first lady would not let me leave my office before she made sure I was alright. She had to ask me a political question" Josh said. "Go home early tonight, the last thing I want is for you to get sick" the President said. Then they started talking about what they were suppose to talk about.

Lyman House  
"Josh, Josh" Donna said. "Sorry I was just having a flashback, well a good flashback" "I cannot believe that you actually did this Josh. President Bartlet did a lot for you and your career." "You don't think I know that Donna. Everyday I wake up knowing that I cannot see my daughter and knowing that I betrayed one of my mentors." "I'm going upstairs Josh" Donna said angrily. "Fine, I can't change what I did in the past" Josh yelled walking out walking out of the room.

Concluding Info: Alexandria is going to be in the next chapter


End file.
